


(Fanart) Didn't We Almost Have It All? 02

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for IvanW's fanfic "Didn't We Almost Have it All?"





	(Fanart) Didn't We Almost Have It All? 02

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Didn't We Almost Have it All?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451141) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> An illustration of a highly charged scene at the end of Chapter 12 requested by my most loyal and devoted follower on tumblr.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
